


call her home

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hospitalization, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Reunions, Safer Sex, love-bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned and Carson have to track Nancy down once she's gone missing - but fear they may be too late. Also written for the love-bingo prompt "intercourse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	call her home

In the second before Ned Nickerson's eyes opened, before it came back to him, he felt her name. It vibrated in his every atom, and his heart clenched painfully before he gasped in a breath and opened his eyes.

_Nancy._

Carson Drew was sitting at Ned's bedside. His clothes were streaked with soot and dirt, and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. One arm was in a blue sling.

"Nancy?" Ned said, his voice rough and scratchy, trying to push himself up. He was in a hospital bed, the air so antiseptic that breathing made his nose hurt, and he winced when he coughed. When he shifted, he could feel the tight stings of the skin he had cut—

The window. Ned had fought with every bit of his strength but Daniel had managed to push him through the window. The warehouse had been on fire, and the place had turned into a terrifying smoky maze, and Ned had been panicked, desperate to find Nancy before it was too late, before the smoke overcame him or the warehouse collapsed. The shattered glass had sliced through his skin, but he had been clawing at the air on the way down, wishing that the sheer strength of his will would be enough.

But the pain when he hit the ground had been incredible, in that split second before he had lost consciousness.

Carson gave Ned a wan smile. "I found her. Daniel was trapped by the fire—and you would have been too, if you hadn't gone through that window, oddly enough. I thought you were dead when I found you."

"Where is she?"

That small smile vanished entirely. "They're doing tests," Nancy's father said softly. "She hasn't woken up. They aren't sure if she's going to make it."

\--

The case was supposed to be easy, but then they almost always were _supposed_ to be. Ned hadn't been able to get away from his work until the weekend, and when he had touched down at the airport, Nancy hadn't been there to meet him as they had arranged. In fact, she hadn't been anywhere. She had vanished without a trace.

Ned did everything he could to figure out where she was, hitting dead end after dead end. He wouldn't give up on finding her, he never would, but when he finally had to admit that he needed help on it, help the police couldn't give him, he settled on the only person he knew who thought the way the woman he loved did, the only person on earth who loved Nancy as much as Ned did. He called her father.

Carson and Ned had gone back over everything, every clue Ned had found, every message Nancy had sent before her disappearance. The entire time Ned had been praying that somehow she would give them some clue or some sign, that there was some entirely innocent misunderstanding and she was perfectly fine, just following up on some other lead. But her purse was in her hotel room, her cell phone and wallet and all her identification in it too, and she hadn't been undercover.

That night in the warehouse, where the scant clues had finally led them, both Ned and Carson had been desperate to find her. A small, mean part of Ned was a little jealous that her father had found her instead of Ned, but when they finally let him into her room, Ned didn't care. They were doing everything they could for her, and at least they were together.

"Any change?" Carson asked softly, as Ned took a few tentative steps toward her. Nancy's eyes were closed, her face bruised. She was so still.

The nurse spoke quietly to Carson. "We've repaired all the damage we could, but... we'll know more in a few hours, once the swelling has gone down. Sir," she said, raising her voice a little, "she can only have one non-family visitor at a time. Can I ask you to step out—"

"He's her husband," Carson replied. "He can stay."

Ned didn't care what the nurse's reply was. He reached her side and gently touched her hand, but she didn't respond. "Hey baby," he said softly. "I'm so glad we found you. You rest and get better so I can take you home, all right?"

It was a miracle that none of them had broken anything; Carson had injured his wrist while he was moving aside debris, looking for his daughter, but Nancy's injuries had been more severe.

Ned sat down in the seat beside her bed, holding her hand, rhythmically stroking his thumb against her skin. Absently he brushed against her engagement ring and wedding band, his dark eyes locked to her motionless face.

They had only been married for about four months, and they hadn't spent every night of those four months together, thanks to her cases, but he had loved waking up to her; he had loved cuddling with her on the couch or in the bed in their apartment. He still found it almost impossible to believe that she had agreed to be with him for the rest of their lives.

Four months wasn't long enough. Four months was nowhere near long enough. She would be okay; she had to be okay.

Her hospital bed was small, and Ned's frame was large, but when the nurse left the room and Carson went to call Hannah with an update about Nancy's condition, Ned moved into the bed with her, very carefully to keep from jostling her. Tenderly he put his arm around her, feeling her breathe under him, and he slowly stroked her side, feeling the very tips of her hair brush against his lips.

"Come back to me, sweetheart," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I swear I'll never let you go... I need you here. I need you. We all do."

When the nurse came back, she shook her head. "You need to go back to your room, sir."

"I'm okay," he told the nurse, but he didn't move. "I need to stay with her. I don't want her to be alone."

The nurse's lips thinned, and she went over to check Nancy's vitals. "Well, she is looking a little better," she said grudgingly. "But if something happens..."

"I understand. I won't get in your way."

The nurse nodded, and her voice became a little softer. "So how long have you two been married?"

"Four months," Ned said softly, still stroking her side. "Four of the best months of my life. She'll be okay, won't she?"

"The fact that she's been fairly stable otherwise to this point... I hope so, I really do." The nurse shook her head. "The sooner she wakes up, the better."

The few times Ned left her side, her father was there with her, and while Ned was mildly self-conscious about sharing a bed with his wife while his father-in-law was in the room, he wasn't going to stop. They spoke to her quietly, and Ned was always in contact with her when he could be, his fingers stroking her side, his arm resting over her. He didn't want to put any pressure on her, but he was most comfortable when his lips were just brushing her temple, his fingertips in contact with her cool skin.

Technically Ned was still under observation, thanks to the incredible knot on the back of his head and the impossible soreness of his back; after the nurses' shift change, well after dinner and visiting hours had ended, Carson was almost nodding off in his seat. Ned suggested gently that Carson take a cab back to his hotel room and get some rest; Ned would stay with Nancy, and call if her condition changed. Reluctantly Carson agreed, giving Nancy a soft kiss on the forehead and whispering again for her to wake up soon.

Soon after midnight, Ned went to the restroom. When he returned, the night nurse was beside Nancy's bed, checking on her. The nurse was frowning, and she began to protest as Ned moved back onto the bed. "Shhh," he murmured to Nancy, nestling beside her again. "I'm right here, baby. It's okay. Shh."

"Sir..." She looked back up at the monitors, then shook her head. "I would ask you to leave—"

"I'm her husband," Ned told her. "I'm not leaving."

"But she's calming back down." The nurse glanced at the whiteboard opposite Nancy's bed. "If her condition changes..."

"I'll hit the button," Ned nodded, and reached up to gently touch Nancy's cheek. "You're fine, sweetheart, you're fine. You're safe. Just come back to me."

Carson called when the dawn was barely touching the sky to check on Nancy's condition and let Ned know he was on the way, and he would pick up something for their breakfast. In the hopes that the scent of it might wake Nancy up, he said he would pick up one of the sandwiches he knew she liked, too. For a long moment Ned drowsed, his palm idly stroking up and down Nancy's side, and then he went to the restroom, washed his face and quickly brushed his teeth. He needed to shave, to take a shower, but not yet.

When he returned to her, Ned readjusted the blanket and stretched out beside her again, kissing her temple. "Good morning, sweetheart," he murmured. "Your dad's on the way. I hope you're feeling better."

When he touched her face he thought he heard her make a soft sound, and he propped his head up on his hand, gazing intently into her face for any sign she was coming around. One of the monitors on the other side of the bed began to chirp a little more frequently, and he thought that she frowned slightly, but he was afraid to hope.

"Nancy?" he whispered, touching her cheek again. "Sweetheart, can you hear me? It's okay, you're safe. We're at the hospital. Please, Nan..."

She sighed, her brow creasing, and Ned's heart started beating harder. He began to feel for the nurse's station call button cautiously with his fingers, but he couldn't take his gaze from her face. "Mmm," she moaned softly.

Ned hadn't even found the call button yet when the door of her room swung open and a nurse walked in. Nancy's lashes fluttered a little, and then she opened her eyes with another quiet moan.

"Nancy," Ned whispered, smiling. "Hey, baby."

She blinked, gazing up into his face. "Oh, Ned..."

When the nurse reached for her wrist and felt her pulse, glancing at the monitor, Nancy slowly turned her head to look at the woman, and Ned winced when he saw the purpling bruise on her cheek. "Mmm?"

"Good morning," the nurse said with a quick smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm." Nancy swallowed, her brow still furrowed. "Um. Hurts."

"From one to ten, one being no pain and ten being unbearable—"

"Six," Nancy murmured. "Everywhere. My head..."

The nurse nodded. "I'll bring you something for that. Can you tell me your name?"

"Nancy," she replied, and when Ned touched her hand she closed her fingers around his. "Nancy Drew Nickerson."

"And what year is it?"

She answered all the questions accurately, if a little slowly, but she had just come out of a major trauma. Ned kept holding her hand as the nurse returned with some pain medication, and he reached for his cell phone to call Carson.

"She's awake and coherent."

"I'm just walking in. Oh, thank God. Thank God."

Ned hung up his phone and looked down at his wife, who was focused on her breathing, her eyes closed, her brows still drawn together. When he lowered himself back to the bed beside her, releasing her hand to embrace her gently again, she opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"You found me."

"When you didn't meet me at the airport, I was so worried," he murmured, gently brushing her red-gold hair from her forehead, careful to keep from pressing against any of her bruises. "I called your dad and he came out and we figured out where you were—I knew if anyone could help me figure out where you could be, it was him. He found you. He's on the way here now."

Nancy's eyes widened as she touched his arm and felt the stitched skin there. "You're hurt," she whispered, and frowned. "What happened?"

"That guy who got you? Uh, he set the warehouse on fire where you two were, and when we were looking for you... well, he got the jump on me and threw me through a window..."

"Oh, Ned..." Nancy reached up and touched his cheek, her blue eyes searching his. "Come here."

She drew him down to her and he embraced her gently. "I was so afraid," she whispered into his ear. "It's all... it's all jumbled, but oh God, I never wanted you to be hurt..."

"I was just so relieved we found you, baby."

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, pulling back to look into her face just as the door swung open again to admit Carson Drew. He tossed the paper bag of their breakfast into the visitor's chair as he crossed rapidly to his daughter.

"Nancy! Oh, thank God you're awake, sweetheart."

She looped an arm around her father as he reached down to embrace her and kiss her forehead. He had changed into a clean shirt and slacks, but his eyes still looked shadowed and exhausted, and Ned was sure he hadn't slept well. And he understood.

For the rest of the day, between brief rest breaks, Nancy told them about her case and how she had ended up at the warehouse. Daniel had been planning on loading all the merchandise he had stolen onto a boat, and he had wanted to dispose of her at the same time. He had kept her captive while he went after one last shipment, and she had used her rapidly waning strength to resist him as he began to drag her to a crate, to no avail. What had happened after that was jumbled, but her voice was a little raspy from smoke inhalation; Carson explained that he had seen a few strands of her hair, turned gold as they caught the sunlight, in the lid of the crate, and had investigated it hoping she had left a clue there; when he had found her, he had been overjoyed, but by then the fire had been raging in earnest.

The next day Nancy, who had always been a terrible patient, insisted that she felt better, and her father announced with some regret that he needed to head back to Illinois, now that she was awake and in stable condition. Nancy told him that she and Ned would be joining him soon.

While Nancy was recovering, Ned could still see how much effort it took for her to even stumble to the bathroom and back, and he always felt better when she was back in bed and back in his arms. He slept with her, and most of the time he stayed in the chair beside her bed, but he was never far from her side.

They were quite the pair, Ned noted as they prepared to be discharged from the hospital a few days later. Her bruises had turned a deep shade of yellow-haloed purple that hurt to see, and Ned's stitched arms made him look faintly like Frankenstein's monster. Ned hadn't said anything about it, but he was privately glad that the nurse had insisted on the wheelchair for Nancy to take to the cab. She'd had Ned take pictures of the flowers she had been sent before they left, too. Bess and George had ordered a large get-well-soon bouquet and sent it to both Nancy and Ned, with a smaller one in a hideous ceramic vase that reminded Ned of the one they had sent him after he had been hit by a car. Hannah had sent a bouquet as well—and hers arrived with a box of sugar cookies, too.

Ned had bought them tickets on a flight early the next afternoon. A part of him was a little nervous that Nancy had sweet-talked the nurse into letting her out before she was truly ready, and that she might not be quite ready for the long plane flight home yet. Her energy was flagging as they checked into a hotel not too far away from the hospital, and she leaned a little more heavily on his arm as he keyed into their room for the night.

"You doing okay, Nan?"

She nodded, but she was a little unsteady on her feet as she took the few steps alone to the bed, then sank down onto it with a sigh. "I guess it was just hard to sleep in the hospital," she told him with a faint smile. "This bed is so soft..."

"Well, we can take a good twelve hours of sleep before our flight tomorrow," he suggested. "Want to order some room service? You didn't eat much of your dinner."

"Mushy carrots and salisbury steak," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Hannah would have clutched at her pearls."

They went through the menu for room service they found on the desk, and the few delivery menus. They settled on a nearby sub shop that promised quick delivery, and after Ned had devoured his meatball sub and Nancy had finished off half her turkey and bacon sub, she sat back with a small sigh.

"Ned?"

"Hmm?"

"I kind of hate this, but I really want to take a shower before I go to bed..."

"Why do you hate that?"

"Because I'm so tired. Would you mind helping me?" She was looking down, and Ned could hear no soft seductive tones in her voice. His wife hated feeling helpless or weak, and he knew it took a lot for her to even ask him.

"Sure, sweetheart. Let me find you some clean clothes."

He would never get tired of the sight of his wife's naked body. They had dated for so long before she had let him see her even partially naked, and while they were definitely husband and wife, while it was no longer forbidden or wrong, he still felt a thrill on seeing her bare breasts and the pert curve of her ass. Her lashes were low, though, and while Ned's body definitely wanted their shower to serve as a prelude to more, he knew she probably wasn't up to it.

And the sight of the bruises on her creamy skin made him cringe, too. When she had first seen her reflection in the hospital, she had told him that she would have to put an entire bottle of foundation on her face so people wouldn't stare at her in public, and he had almost nodded in agreement. Ned's touch was so gentle as he helped her wash her hair, as he lathered his hands with soap and they washed the last traces of the soot and dirt and blood away. He even found some crusted blood in her limp red-gold hair, near her temple, and tenderly washed it away.

Once they had both washed off the stringent scent of the hospital, once they both felt almost clean again, they stepped out of the tub and dried off. With one quick, vigorous pass with the towel Ned's hair was halfway dry; he had Nancy sit down and briefly used the dryer on her hair, but she flinched at the heat and the sound, and her hair was still damp when he turned it off and helped her into her clothes.

Before they went to sleep, both of them took some pain medication, and then they settled into the huge, fluffy bed, pulling the soft white comforter over them both. She moved into his arms and nestled into him the way she always did, her lips against his breastbone and the crown of her head tucked under his chin. Ned closed his eyes and just breathed out, stroking his hand down her back.

"I love you," he whispered to her. "I'm so glad you're safe and I can't wait until we're back home, baby."

"Mmm. I'm so glad you found me," she whispered, and he could tell that she was relaxed and on the point of drifting off. "I was so afraid and I thought I might never see you again..."

He kissed her forehead, gently. "Shhh," he whispered. "Shhhh. You're okay."

"I love you," she breathed, cuddling against him again.

In the morning Ned woke on his back with his wife's head on his shoulder, her arm slung across him and Ned's arm wrapped around her waist. A thin strip of sunlight was visible between the almost-closed curtains, and Ned waited until he couldn't stand it anymore to leave her arms and go to the restroom. A few minutes later Nancy did the same, then settled back into his arms with a happy sigh.

Ned hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep again until he woke. Nancy's cheek was warm against his shoulder, but what he immediately felt was the soft track of her fingertips against his side, very light, and then she idly drew her fingernails ticklish-light over his skin and he made a soft noise.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go home," she whispered. "I want to go home and sleep in our bed with my husband."

"That sounds perfect," he murmured, rolling onto his side.

She reached up and touched his face. "I had time," she whispered. "While I was waiting for him to make a move and praying that I could get away and find the cops... I had time to think of all the things I wish I'd said to you, the things I wished I'd had time to tell you..."

Ned looked down into her eyes. "Nan..."

"Being with you, being your wife... it has made me so happy, Ned. I miss you when we're apart. I miss you so much I ache with it. I feel incomplete when you're not with me, and I can't even think the same way I do when we're together. Because a part of me is with you, wherever you are."

He gave her a small smile. "I know exactly what you mean," he whispered.

"I love you with all my heart," she whispered. "I love you with all of me, everything I am. And when I look into your eyes, sometimes it takes my breath away."

"The same thing goes for me too," he murmured, stroking his hand down her hair, which had dried in loose waves. "Baby, it drove me crazy not knowing where you were. I hate being apart, but I hate even more when I know you're in danger and I can't help..."

"I just wanted to hold you one more time..."

"I just wanted to wrap you in my arms and never let you go."

She gave him a small smile too, then slipped her folded leg over his hips, and feeling the warmth of her skin through his thin boxers made him shiver faintly with arousal. Slowly she pushed herself up so she was straddling him, the join of her open legs against his hips, and she reached for the hem of the thin shirt she wore, pulling it slowly over her head, leaving her naked save a pair of cotton panties. Her gaze was locked to his as she dropped her shirt to the carpet beside the bed.

The light was dim, but there was more than enough for him to see her by, and Ned hated that he knew what had made the marks on her upper arms, the faint parallel lines of fingermark bruises. Her torso bore a few bruises as well, but her poor, beautiful face was discolored, and he hated that he was afraid to touch her and cause her pain. Her firm breasts were tipped in tight dusky-rose nipples, and when he brushed his fingertips down the center of her chest, over her belly and her navel, she shivered gently against him.

"By far," he whispered, "definitely the best way to wake up."

She rubbed the ball of her thumb over his lower lip a few times, and then he kissed it softly. She kissed the hollow at the base of his throat, his breastbone, and he could feel her nipples dragging over his bare chest. "I love you," she whispered, her voice muffled against his skin. "I love you, love you... and I need you."

"You need me?" he whispered.

"Always," she whispered. "Always. Feeling you sleeping beside me, so close to me..."

"It's been killing me," he whispered, running his fingers gently through her hair as she gently kissed his nipple. "But I didn't want to hurt you, sweetheart..."

"You never would," she whispered, and kissed his other nipple.

"And I was pretty sure a nurse would walk in... and I'd get a very stern talking-to."

He felt her smile against his chest. "Okay, that probably would have happened."

Ned very gently touched her shoulder blades, then ran his hands down until he was barely slipping his thumbs beneath the band of her panties. She shivered a little as she moved forward, grinding her hips against his, and she released a quiet moan as he cupped her ass. "Mmm," he said in warning. "Baby..."

"Yes," she whispered, and kissed his collarbone, his shoulder, his adam's apple, the side of his neck, the point of his jaw. Her hips were still grinding slowly against him, and he could feel the warmth between her legs, the soft hitch in her breathing whenever her clit came in contact with him through their clothes.

"I want to kiss you," he whispered.

She chuckled, and when she slipped off him, still panting faintly, he scrambled to the bathroom, finding his toothbrush and toothpaste in record time. She joined him a moment later, and he even used the mouthwash for good measure, smiling in appreciation at the sight of her naked breasts in the mirror's reflection.

As soon as she wiped the last trace of toothpaste lather from her chin, Ned reached for her and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, tipping her face back obediently for his kiss.

Ned kissed the tip of her nose, each corner of her lips, and very gently brushed his lips against the point of her bruised chin before his mouth found hers. As soon as his tongue touched hers she seemed to melt in his arms. She pressed tight to him, and her skin felt cool against his; he groped against the bathroom wall to find the light switch, then slowly carried her back to the bed, kissing her the entire way, over and over.

He sat down at the edge of the bed and Nancy ran her fingers through his hair, tipping her head to kiss him more deeply. When her hips moved against his again, Ned broke the kiss and reached for her panties.

"Mmm. Now I have to make you wet again," Ned chastised her, but a smile was flirting with his lips.

"Damn," she whispered in mock chagrin, and once he had tugged her panties fully off, she moved to the middle of their king-sized bed and sprawled her legs open as she peered at him through her lashes. "I'm so sorry."

"No you aren't," he whispered, pushing his own underwear off before he stretched out beside her, his hand splayed over her abdomen. "But that's okay."

She reached for him, drawing his head to hers and kissing him as he traced the seams at the top of her thighs, the delicate skin of her upper thighs, then gently cupped the mound of her sex. Her tongue slipped against his, and he felt her tense a little as the heel of his hand brushed her sensitive clit. She opened her legs wider, slipping one under him, the nails of one hand dragging down his spine. "Mmm," she moaned, tilting her hips to encourage him to do it again.

Ned chuckled. "You like that?"

"Yes," she begged. "Yes, please... _ohhhh_..."

While his fiancée, then his wife, had always been a little shy and reserved when it came to sex, Ned had figured out that playing with her clit seemed to flip a switch in her, and she went from quiet and demure to brazen and begging for him, her legs spread wide and his for the taking. He brushed his thumb back and forth over her clit a few times, then slipped it down between her legs, between her lips to where the slick evidence of her arousal was. When his slippery thumb came in contact with her clit, she bucked under him, arching. She kissed him hard, looping her leg around him, and when he began to nuzzle and kiss his way down her neck, to dot kisses over her shoulders and brush his lips against her bruised biceps, she ran her hand through his hair, tilting her hips up and down. He toyed with her gently, tracing her nipple with the tip of his tongue as he ran his fingertip up and down the seam of her inner lips, his thumb stroking lightly against her clit.

"Oh, oh my God," she moaned. "Mmmm... please, I want you so much..."

Ned rolled onto his knees, her legs still open as he nuzzled against her breasts and teased her sex, and she was still whimpering and moaning her encouragement, her fingers stroking down the line of his spine, when she gasped.

"Ned?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, tipping his head up to watch her face as he slowly began to work one finger inside her. He had made her wet again, and she was slick and hot and tender around him.

"Please tell me you have a condom."

Ned's brow furrowed. "But—"

"I missed the pill," she told him, her own brow creased. "While I was at the warehouse..."

"Oh. _Shit._ "

"Yeah." Nancy was panting, her hips rocking as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. "I'm sorry..."

Ned growled softly. "Stay _right here_ ," he told her, and moved off the bed, scrambling to find his wallet. If he was lucky...

"Oh thank God," he crowed triumphantly as he fished the single foil packet out of his wallet.

Nancy couldn't help chuckling. "Yes, God definitely wanted us to have safer sex this morning," she teased him as he returned to her.

He settled over her again, feeling her arch up again as he guided his hand back between her legs. "So it'll be how long until we can have dirty hot unprotected sex again?"

"A month," she told him. "Ohhhh... oh, Ned..."

He kissed her hard, and her entire body seemed to undulate with every stroke of his fingers between her thighs. He loved the feel of her slick inner flesh against his bare cock, he always had, and he hated that they had to use a condom, but he understood. Before he put it on, though, he ran his arousal-slick fingers up and down the length of his cock, giving her one last nipping kiss before he ripped open the foil packet.

He moved the tip of his cock just between her thighs, meeting her gaze as he began to slowly work inside her, and she blinked lazily up at him, her lips parted. "Oh," she moaned, bringing her hand up to grip his shoulder as he perched over her.

"Baby, you want to be on top? Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head. "I want to be like this," she moaned, gasping as he moved even deeper inside her. "Oh yes, yes, so good..."

He arched over her, barely brushing his lips against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

She whimpered as he pressed the full length of his cock inside her. "I love you," she whispered, shivering against him. "Oh..."

"My beautiful wife... oh, sweetheart..."

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth as he fondled her clit a little more firmly, his thrusts long and steady, and he felt her body tremble against his, heard her begin to sob in pleasure. "My husband," she whispered. "My only one... oh, oh yes, _ohhhh_..."

She tipped her head back and let out a loud cry as he made his thrusts a little quicker, and he tensed, fighting his body's perpetual reaction to hers. Being inside her felt incredible, and even though the sensation was dampened by the thin latex between them, he wanted her to come with him. Ever since he had learned to bring her to orgasm, anything less felt disappointing to them both.

"Is it good, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she cried out. "Oh yes, baby, don't stop, please don't stop..."

He cupped her hip, driving hard into her as he dug his thumb rapidly against her clit, and she let out a louder cry, her hips jerking against his. She planted her heels on the mattress and rocked to meet his thrusts, and their rhythm was brutal and perfect, her every breath another orgasmic cry.

Ned was panting and desperate when suddenly Nancy sucked in a swift breath, arching hard, and he felt her pulse around him, her inner flesh clenching and relaxing as she reached her climax. Ned held out for a few more thrusts, her nails digging into his back as she sobbed in pleasure, and he buried the full length of his cock inside her before he followed, spending himself between her thighs.

"Mmm," she moaned as he collapsed gently to her, trying to avoid pressing on her bruises. She wrapped her arms around him and held him, kissing the base of his throat, her legs fallen open under him. "Oh yes..."

"Yeah," Ned murmured, unable to move for a moment. He didn't want to let her go. Oh, he didn't want to. She nuzzled against his shoulder, and when he could, he pushed back just enough to strip off the condom and dispose of it, then pulled her back into his arms. Their room was cool and their joined bodies were warm, and being flesh to flesh with her again after so long... oh, he had known he missed it, but to never feel it again?

"I love you," she murmured, kissing the base of his throat again. "Oh Ned, I love you so much."

"And I love you," he whispered against her ear, then nuzzled against her. "And once I have the energy, I'm going to get dressed so we can get to the airport... because we have a whole box of condoms at home with our name on them."

She chuckled. "I think when the nurse said for us to take it easy, that's probably not what she had in mind," Nancy murmured, a small grin on her face. "And will you help me get dressed too?"

Ned pulled back to look down into her face. "I don't know," he said softly, brushing the back of his index finger very lightly down her cheek. "You look very sexy right now, but maybe. If you ask me very nicely."

"And if I tell you that if you help me get dressed and fall asleep on you during the plane ride, that I'll take you home and ride you until we both pass out?"

"Now that _does_ sound nice," he told her with a little grin, ducking down to kiss her again. "I sense a catch, though. How long will it take for us to pass out tonight, I wonder?"

"Only one way to find out, handsome," she told him with a smile, kissing him one last time.


End file.
